Beating Heart Chapter 1
by TheTearOnHisFace
Summary: When a young girl, Yuli, is caught in a bad situation..who will save her? Strange men..strange places. She doesnt know what to think..only thing she knows is..someone is looking out for her. and She kinda likes it. EdwardElric RPG.


FIRST i would like to say thanks to those who read and review!:D and i do NOT own fullmetal alchemist. or edward elric although that would be freaking awsum. hope you like my story!:D

**Beating Heart Chapter One**

He keeps glancing at me from across the room. Or is he looking at someone else? I don't know..but he looks like he is in deep thought.  
He's cute..quite attractive actually. He has the most beautiful glistening golden eyes. His hair is long. Not normally my favorite length on men, but somehow it suits him perfectly. The more I look at him the more I notice how handsome his features are. He isn't smiling. Not today. Maybe tomorrow..

He came back today. He is sitting in the same area as he has all this month. I wonder why he comes and sits all alone in the corner of the room.  
He should be with a group of people..beautiful people. He looked at me..i think. His eyes are so amazing. I don't always stare at him. He just looks nice today.  
Well, everyday actually. I can't help myself. I've noticed that his hair..is in braids. I've never seen a male wear braids before..he is so different.

Why can't I talk to him? He seems nice enough. I'm sure he would talk. Wait..who is that with him today? He's..tall and has a gray suit on.  
That is strange. You never see anyone wearing that type of armour anymore. Maybe he's a soldier. He's so big. He must be doing something important.  
Why is he with him? Oh..he just whispered something to him..I wonder what they're talking about. Woah..they both just looked up at me. That was weird.  
"Well, I am going to take out the trash, ok?","OK! hurry back we have a party coming in at six!" boss shouted. "I will!" I shout back as the door slams behind me.

Whew, its so hot out here today. Better hurry up and put this trash in the bin, don't want to have too big of a rush. We've only got ten minutes.  
These bags are so heavy..feels like they put bricks in here. Oh well, better hurry. *BAM* Ok, thats it.

"Um, Hello Ma'am." I jumped and turned around.."You scared me!" I said clenching my chest. It was the man in armour..but wait. He has the voice of a young boy.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he bowed his head in regret. "It's fine.." "What did you need, sir?" i ask. "Oh um..I needed to ask you something..if that's ok?"  
"Of course it is, what did you need?"i reply. "Well..my brother and I wanted to know your name. If that's ok of course." He raised his head and walked a little closer.  
I was suprised by this question.."That young man..he is your brother?" "Yes, he is." he replied. "Well...My name is Yuli" "Yuli?" he checked to make sure.  
"Yes, that is my name!" I said laughing. He seemed happy to know my name..strangely happy. He turned halfway and said, "Well, i guess I'd better go now!"  
He ran off and didn't say why. That was strange..

Today is so hot. Maybe i should stop and get a drink before i head home tonight.

The night continues and the party comes and goes.

"See you tomorrow Yuli." boss shouts as i walk out the door. "See ya!"

While walking home I notice how tired I really am. Man..maybe I should have bought that drink. My house is only a couple miles down the road, I'm sure i can make it.  
This road seems alot longer than it normally does. Gosh it's so hot..i wonder what the temperature is. You would think it would be cooler since its dark outside.  
Oh well..guess I'll just have to lay down when i get home.

"Hey look..." "Yeah, i see her." "Well...you wanna have some fun?" "Haha! Why not, we've got time."

I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I should sit down for a second....Ah this is so much better. Even the sidewalk seems hot. Something seems strange.  
"Hey girl..how old are you?" I turn my head and there are two older men standing about five feet away. They look to be in their thirties.  
How did i not notice them walking up to me? "Um..why are you asking?" I didn't want to seem rude, but it is a strange question.  
"Just wondering.." "Yeah, we wanna show ya something!" they both looked at each other and laughed. I knew something wasn't right.  
"What is it?" i didn't really want to know..but i had to stall so I could get away. "Just stay there and we'll help you up." Though the gesture was nice, i knew their intentions were not. "Look..I appreciate it, but I really just need to go home now." I stand up and turn my back to them. "Oh, you don't wanna do that girl."  
The biggest one grabbed me by my left arm and pushed me into a nearby corner between two buildings. "Stop! I don't want anything to do with this!" i was so shocked and the fall hurt. I didn't know what to do. They cornered me and blocked my view of the street. I can't see anyone around. I'm all alone out here aren't I?  
This can't be happening..My head..feels so light. I can feel them touching my shirt. I can't move..

"You guys wanna tell me what the hell you are doing.." a calm yet angry voice came from behind them. They turned to look and laughed at what they saw..I can't see who it is.. Everything is going black.. "Hel...help.."

Wha..What...My eyes feel so heavy. Maybe they'll open and I will be at home. I open them and strangely..there are two faces staring down at me when I do.  
"AH!" I jump up in the bed and back away. "Oh! I'm sorry!" "Look, you scared her!" "No i didn't YOU did!" Wait a minute..Its the boy from the resturant!  
"Of course you scared her, how could you not with THAT face?" And there is also..and young girl. She is pretty. "I will make you regret saying that Edward!"  
"Yeah, like I'm scared of Winry! HAHA!" as soon as he said it a large fist hit his cheek. "OW! what was THAT for?" "What do you think it was for ED?"  
"I don't know but i think you have some anger issues." He turned away and rubbed his sore cheek. The girl storms out of the room and slams the door.

What is this all about..and where am I? I'm so confused.."Hey.."  
"Hi." I don't know what to say.. He walks over and puts his hand on my forehead. Is he...taking my temperature? "You were pretty bad last night..I thought you were never gunna wake up.." "What are you..." wait..he must be talking about last night when..oh no.. "What happened? Did those guys get away?" I was so tired and upset.  
"AH..don't you worry about those guys..i took care of em." He removes his hand and sits down in a chair next to the bed I'm in. "So um..why were you so sick?" he didn't make any eye contact when he said it. "Well..i guess i was too hot..sometimes I get weak like that..it doesn't happen too often, but i have fainted before." He still had his head down.  
"Well...you shouldn't let yourself get that bad." he looked up at me. His eyes were burning like he was upset about something. I got a chill down my entire back..He has never looked at me so intently before. What happened..


End file.
